


The Wayhaven Chronicles Tumblr prompts

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: Multiple prompts from my Tumblr account depressed-sock





	1. A/MC snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Captain-ponytail: I have a request for a Wayhaven fic :) hmm, how about A and MC snowed in somewhere together? Fluff/romance if possible ❤️ No pressure if you’re not feeling it though! 
> 
> -A/Mc snowed in  
> I tried to keep both of their genders neutral since you didn’t specify. I hope this is okay and that you like it!

“What time do you think the others will get here?” You ask as you shuck off your coat, spilling a dusting of snow to the ground.  A deep and irritated sigh answers you and you look back to see **A** keenly focused on scowling at their phone.

 “Bad News?” you ask with a laugh, a little surge of panic squashed. They all should be fine; this wasn’t some hands-on ‘mission’, just a simple stakeout to make sure the ‘monster’ in the forest was, in fact, nonexistent and just a couple of teenagers. Admittedly you wondered why the agency would have you do this anyway.

 Their frown intensifies as their phone gives a series of beeps before they finally stick in their pocket. “They’re not coming.”

 “What?! Why?” you asked shocked, maybe something bad did happen.

  **A** sighs shutting the door behind them as they step further into the cabin, “Apparently there is no mission,” they’re rubbing their forehead as if trying to get rid of a headache, “Someone gave us the wrong file.”

 You groan in response, someone is definitely going on Rebecca’s hit list and probably **A** ’s by the look of it. “I guess we should head back then before the weather gets worse…”

**_Crash_ **

You jump and **A** quickly puts themself firmly between you and the door. You both hold your breath before another crash bangs the roof of the cabin, the sound of wind howls and whistles. You let out a breathless laugh in response.

 “It’s just the wind,” you say, gently putting your hand on **A** ’s shoulder; they quickly turn to you grasping your hand and staring deep into your eyes. You’d forgotten;  this was the first time in weeks that you’ve been alone with them, and now you could feel a blush spreading across your cheeks.  

  **A** ’s eyes widen and they quickly let go, pulling away and coughing into their hand. “You’re right we should leave before the weather worsens,” they move to open the door only to face a strong wind and billowing snow forcing its way into the cabin. The door slams back shut with a resounding thud and you’re feeling the stirrings of panic.

 You’re stuck here…You’re stuck here with **A** …

Another bright flush paints across your cheeks as they move to look out a window only to see a whirlwind of white.

**A** turns toward you and their brow furrows, “You’re shivering.”  

“Yeah… It’s a little cold if you hadn’t noticed,” you smirk pointing your finger towards the window they had just looked out of.

They huff out a laugh, “Put your jacket back on.” You shrug your shoulders and obediently put it back on only to then be covered in another jacket. You look into **A** ’s downcast eyes as they stand close adjusting their jacket around you.

 Just like that time… A fond smile finds its way onto your face and they look up to meet your eyes.

“What,” they whisper, a look of something in their eyes as you both stand close to each other, breathing the same air. Your heart racing as you both lean closer.

 “Just remembering a happy memory,” you’re both so close now, lips inches apart.

**_Bang, bang, bang_ **

You both jump apart, glancing at the door as you hear **F** ’s voice, “Your rescue party is here~!”

**A** lets out an audible growl, glaring at the door and then looking back at you their face contorts to shock and they quickly hide their face behind their hand, but not before you catch the blush.

 “Will you hurry the fuck up!” **M** shouts, another loud series of bangs against the door follows. You huff out a breath, as A moves to open the door.

 Another chance missed, but a small smile never leaves your face as you watch the other agents crowd themselves into the cabin.  ‘Next time…Next time’ you tell yourself, laughing as **F** pelts **A** in the face with a snowball.


	2. Mason/Mc fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: First I just have to say I love reading the scenes you write! 😘 Since I can’t stop myself from asking I would love a fluff/romance scene ❤️ between Mason from Wayhaven and the detective. I’m fine with any scenario. Only if you’re not overloaded of course. Either way thank you for all the writing you have done! I’m quite impatient and you’ve helped ease my suffering when it comes to waiting for part 2 of both Wayhaven and Fallen Hero. 
> 
> \- Omg thank you so much for that! I can get a bit self-conscious of my writing and it always makes me feel better to find out people are enjoying what I’ve written!  
> The Wayhaven Chronicles; Mason/Mc; 2nd person; Fluff/romance

 It takes you a moment, but you start to realize fast that this was not the position you two had started in. You had sat on opposite ends of the couch, settling in for the long wait for the others to return and somehow migrated closer together as you mindlessly watched whatever show the tv was showing and Mason played on his phone.

 What was it showing again? Even with it still playing its kind of hard to concentrate as Mason’s knee rests against yours. Your once relaxed form becomes more rigid, you’ve both been flirting back and forth and you’d like to think you’ve grown on him but sometimes it’s so hard to tell with his hot and cold attitude he has towards you.

 Then something like this happens, something so unnoticeable to others but you see it. Like when he stopped smoking; when you had first met you had told him to put his cigarette out. Mason being Mason that didn’t happen but you’ve noticed that since Murphy that Mason has slowly stopped smoking around you. There are smaller things he’s done as well that makes you wonder. You don’t think even Mason realizes that he does this, like when he sits this close. So close, knees touching and him focusing on reading whatever it is on his phone instead of making a flirty remark.

 You swallow the lump in your throat and force yourself to relax. _Enjoy it while you can_ , you think to yourself trying to focus back on the tv.  But then he shifts a bit and now you’re shoulder to shoulder. You almost jump and stomp immediately down on that urge. You glance towards him but he seems more focused on his phone than acknowledging that you’re both now pressed together.

 It’s honestly making it kind of hard to breathe and you find yourself holding your breath fearing you might break the moment. It isn’t long though before you have to take a shuttering breath in. Mason raises his head to look at you and then seems to freeze.

 You meet his eye’s and you both stare at each other, then there’s a smirk spreading across his face, “Something wrong?”

 You match his smirk, “Oh no, you just seem to take my breath away.”

 He raises an eyebrow, “Really? I can think of better ways to take your breath away.” His face leans a bit closer and you feel yourself leaning to meet him.

 “Really? So can I,” your smirk turns into a smile that’s all teeth. You get up moving away from him turning your head back towards him, “You coming?”

 His smile matches yours as he gets to his feet following you out of the room.

…………..

 “This is not what I was talking about,” Mason now stands glaring at the swing set that you’re currently gently swinging on.

 “Really? Man…” you try to stifle the growing laughter in your voice unsuccessfully, “I thought for sure we were on the same page.”  You shrug than swing a bit harder, looking him in the eye, “I guess I should’ve known you were too good for swings.”

 He growls in response, he knows what you’re doing; you also know what you’re doing though because you know that right now he can’t exactly leave you alone. So his choices are to get on the swing or to stand there glaring. Your smile grows bigger, the more he scowls at the seat.  Only time would tell if he takes the seat.


	3. Ava/N!Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Seeing as you asked for prompts from multiple listed fandoms: N!Detective x Ava where they get Ava a stress toy 🧸 or something as both a nice gesture and also to try and decrease the amount of damage their office undertakes every time they leave it (preferably before detective finds out A is a vamp but it’s all fine, love your fh:r work! All of it is to squee for).
> 
> -Wayhaven Chronicles; Ava/N!Detective; 2nd POV, stress toy (before the detective knows unit bravo are vampires)  
> I hope you like it! And thank you I’m so happy to find out people are enjoying my writing!!  
> (Uhh welp The detective turned out to be an awkward and shy one XD)

 You eye Ava carefully as she discusses something with Nat and you nervously shift your feet not sure how to approach her. Ever since that time you came into your office to find the desk broken, well..you’ve found more things broken. Nothing as big as the desk…yet. You don’t think she’s doing it on purpose; she might just be stressed or nervous.

  You sigh rubbing the back of your neck eyeing the bag your other hand holds. You got her a gift, two squishy toys that looked like cute fat cats that can be used as stress toys. You had a couple varieties in your desk for when times get tough and you figured it might help Ava a bit. Maybe you should have gotten something plainer…

 You go to turn around but Ava’s suddenly headed towards you. Your heartbeat thuds in your chest and your smile is definitely more strained than it should be.

 “What’s wrong?” she furrows her brow in concern and yeah you can feel the heat rising to your cheeks. So you go with instinct shoving the bag towards Ava.

 “I..um. I got you something…” She takes the bag, looking confused as she opens the bag and pulls out one of the squishy white cats. “It’s for stress,” you try to explain, everything feels so awkward, “Umm, I’ve got some in my desk, not the same kind, I’m actually not sure what you would’ve liked and they didn’t have much variety and…” you are definitely rambling now.

 She looks at you with a soft smile but quickly coughs into her hand to cover it. “Thank you,” she says stiffly with a nod of her head. You smile brightly in response and not a second later the cat squishy pops.

 You look down and at her hand that held the remains of the cat squishy, and then back up to her unreadable face. “Holy…I’ve never seen anyone actually pop one of those!” You unconsciously grab her hand, turning it in yours. Wow, her arms are pure freaking muscle, “What’s your training regimen?” Her face has become shuttered but you’re pretty sure her cheeks are turning red.

 She snatches her hand away, turning to stomp away and stops a moment, “Thank you,” before she continues walking as far from you as possible.

 “Yeah okay…” you turn around walking in a daze. She popped the freaking squishy… and seriously ‘what’s your training regimen?’ You facepalm as you turn the corner at that. What on earth were you thinking?

You may have to look into getting a stronger squishy or something else, though. It seemed like she really liked it…or at least you hope she did.

….

 Nat leans back against the wall laughing silently. As Ava paces her room, still holding the cat casualty.  

“Not a word,” Ava sighs as she finally tosses the toy into a trash can.

 “I wasn’t going to say anything,” Nat smiles, watching as Ava discreetly puts the other cat squishy in a safe place.


	4. Ava and team rescue detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: OH Wayhaven! NICE! Can I plz ask for: angst or fluff (whichever genre route you want to take with it really), but n!Detective being taken by an anti-vamp group. Ava (& unit Bravo?) staging a rescue. 2nd perspective n!Detective
> 
> -Wayhaven; Ava and n!detective; 2nd perspective; team rescue  
> (One of my ocs butted their way into this and decided I needed to write with their personality in mind XD)

  The video plays, on it, appears the detective tied to a chair. With an extremely bored expression.  
  "I'm not reading that," they say and someone curses behind the camera.  
  "Fucking read it!"  
   "Fuck no," they look at something beyond view with a disgusted look. "You assholes read it."  
  "Goddamnit," someone else mutters, "Read it or else!"  
   "Or else what!" They look unbelievably at the people behind the camera. "You'll bore me to death with another," they clear their throat and deepen their voice to imitate one of the offscreen speakers, "Vampires are evil and need to be abolished, rant?" They shake their head and look straight into the camera, "If they actually send this you guys should know their fuckin-"  
  The video immediately goes to static.

Ava:

  You breathe out pinching the bridge of your nose, while Farah cracks up laughing beside you. Nat gently rests her hand on your shoulder, a comfort to help reassure you. It's not exactly helping, but you appreciate the gesture.  
  The detective had been missing for the last four days and everyone has been in a panic. No one could figure out what happened, where they were, or who had them.  
  "Oh man," Farah tries to talk but fails as another fit of giggles overtake her.  
  Rebecca sighs, "From what we can tell, it's a full human group that represents the destruction of Vampires, that has decided to kidnap my child." She crosses her arms anger coming off in waves, "The video was found in the same place it was filmed and from what we can tell it was made two days ago."  
  "Do we have a lead where they were taken after?" You ask, the worry clear in your voice.  
  Rebecca shakes her head, "No… there was also traces of their blood at the scene too." Rebecca grips her arms and Farah stops laughing, her face turning serious. You swear you hear Morgan growl in response, you wouldn't blame her. Anyone who hurt them…  
  "Because they're human we would usually send human agents," a protest begins to form but Rebecca holds out her hand, "However, it's been decided that Unit Bravo will handle this."  
  There's a sigh of temporary relief amongst you. "We'll get them back," you say with confidence because you will get them back no matter what.

Detective:  
   
  You groan in pain, you use your hands and push your body of the ratty mattress they'd thrown into your cell. Your head throbs and your left eye is definitely swollen shut.  
Fucking assholes.  
  They'd gotten the drop on you; a girl pretending to be too scared to walk alone to her car, you went with her only to find yourself waking up tied to a chair. They tried to get you to agree with them, that Vampires were dangerous and deserved destruction.  
  You didn't know what was funnier the fact they thought Vampires looked something like 'Dracula' or the fact they thought all the myths were true. Admittedly you probably would have thought the same thing but considering events, you know just how stupid those ideas are.  
  You sit back against the wall, everything feels sore but this isn't as bad as Murphy. You let out a bark of laughter.  
  If these assholes had encountered Murphy they probably would have shit themselves.  
  You sigh, closing your eye as your head rests against the wall. Ava's probably worried…  
  The thought makes it's way into your head and you can't help but want to cry. You had finally convinced her to go out with you, not as a date (like you wanted) but it was definitely progress. That was definitely ruined now...  
  Anger rears its head, you are going to beat the shit out of all these assholes.

Ava:  
  It wasn't easy but they'd finally gotten a lead. An abandoned apartment complex just little ways out of town.  
  Your patience was wearing thin though, you could see the building and the people that clearly didn't belong there. The detective was here, it was a gut feeling but you know it's true.  
  "What's the plan?" Nat whispers, looking towards you and holding your gaze.  
  "We go in," you cross your arms trying to calm your nerves, "No casualties."  
  "What if-" Nat cuts Farah off with a quick shake of her head. Farah frowns but nods her head in acknowledgment.  
  You turn to start towards the building but Morgan let's out a quick sharp laugh, "Well I guess they didn't need much of a rescue."  
  Your head snaps in the direction Morgan points, spotting the detective as they run up punching one of the people patrolling the apartment building.  
  You react faster than anyone expected, grabbing the guys fist as he retaliates against the detective. He shrieks and you punch him knocking him unconscious.  
  "Oh... Hey there," the detective responds breathless, you turn to find them bruised, blood dripping from their nose, their eye swollen shut and a relieved smile on their face. They wobble a bit before losing strength in their legs.  
  "Shit," you curse quickly catching them in your arms.  
  They look up at you dazed murmuring, "You're still as beautiful as ever." They lean they're head against your chest and lose consciousness.  
  "Ava are they… are you blushing!?" Farah shouts as she comes up beside you.


	5. N!detective and Verda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:💜 for n!detective and Verda 2nd or 3rd perspective please= kant decide either between them chilling out together down in the labs or Verda being concerned about the detective when they return. (sorry if this is not very good, English isn't my first language; but I love your work as it is helping me improve!)
> 
> -It's perfect don't worry =D and I'm glad my writing has helped you!!  
> The wayhaven chronicles; n!detective and Verda; 3rd perspective; lab talk and checking up

  Verda leans into his chair watching as the Detective flips through the file he's given them. No major emergencies to attend to, no killers on the lose.  
   
  And yet the Detective has a tiredness about them, like either the whole world is still on their shoulders or they're drowning in thoughts.

  "How are you holding up?" He asks worry creasing his brow. They've been like this since they had gotten back, and though they didn't talk about what happened with capturing the killer, he has a feeling it affected them more than they've let on.

  They shrug their shoulders a frown tugging at their lips as they concentrate on the file. "Honestly I'm not sure," they sigh letting the file drop to the table and sitting in the only other chair in the lab. "I haven't exactly been sleeping well…" their hands move, trying to rub the tiredness from their eyes.

  The nightmares still plagued them, the only consolation they had gotten from the dreams is that they ended with them feeling safe. Though they couldn't put a finger on why that was.

  "Anything you want to talk about?" Verda asks, offering with a helpful smile.  
   
  They shrug their shoulders, looking away. It's not like they could really tell him what happened. That your dreams were filled with pain and someone else's blood coursing through your veins.

  He nods his head in response, "Soo, in that case, do you want to talk about the team of strangers that Tina says has caught your eye?" He smirks, watching as the detective groans and sinks into their chair, hands covering their face.

  "Not you too," their voice muffles behind their hands. He lets out a laugh and the detective moves their hands to glare at him. "That is definitely off the table of discussion."  
   
  He shrugs his shoulders and the detective shakes their head a small smile making its way onto their lips. "Why is my love life always the center of gossip?"

  "Probably because your the gorgeous newly assigned detective who is surprisingly single," Verda shrugs his shoulders.

  "Ok, first of all," their hand moves to point between them and Verda, "we both know exactly why I'm single and that secondly, it is an incredibly boring reason that's really not worth the gossip."

  Verda smiles wide, "I think the current bet is that you've got a lover somewhere in London."

  They groan, "Where do they come up with this stuff?"

   "My guess is that Tina doesn't help," he shrugs his shoulders. The detective opens their mouth to respond but is cut off by their phone ringing. They quickly check it and start to gather their things.

  "Duty calls," they salute and begins to turn, "Verda…thanks."

  His smile softens, "Anytime you want to talk, I'll be here." They nod their head in thanks and quickly leave, the doors banging shut behind them.

  As soon as he knows their gone, he frowns. He'll have to ask Tina to help him keep an eye on them and maybe make sure that new team helps, for the detective's sake of course.


	6. Tina and Verda chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:For Wayhaven how about *insert Purple Heart here* Tina and Verda in 3rd person, perhaps them chatting over coffee about team Bravo or the detective? in 3rd person if you are up it it? I am happy no matter what! ;-D  
> For the Verda and Tina: I normally go with fem!Bravo if that is ok?
> 
> -Completely okay!  
> Wayhaven; verda and tina; 3rd person, talking about the detective and unit bravo  
> (Minus the coffee because I just realized you said over coffee fffff sorry brain did not catch that till now)

“Soooo, have you seen them?” Tina practically jumps into the nearby office chair letting it roll her forward, only stopping when the back of the chair hits the table. Verda quickly grabs the table to stop it from shaking at the impact.

“Tina, I thought we talked about almost breaking my chairs?” Verda sighs trying to fight the smile that tries to break free, only just managing to put his focus back on the report he’s writing.

She waves him off, “Technically they’re the station's chairs, and anyway,” her hands grip the back of the chair and she practically bounces in the chair, “Have you seen them!”

“Who?” He asks but his smile is smug as he flips the page over not looking her in the eye. He knows exactly who she’s talking, he raises an eyebrow as he balances at her, “Aren’t you supposed to be filling out your own reports?”

She responds with a pout, “Come on, it’s not every day four absolutely, incredibly hot women walk into a certain Detective’s life.”

“Just the detective’s?” He eyes her carefully as he sets down his pen, and facing her.

“Let’s be honest they need all the help they can get,” Tina shrugs, trying her best to convey a ‘you know what I mean’ look. “Besides new people, new hot people might just be what they need.”

He laughs shaking his head as he leans back into his own chair, “Are you sure the detective agrees with you?”

“Of course they do,” she waves her hand in a dismissive motion, “besides if they can’t see the absolute hotness dropped into their lap I can at least appreciate it,” she sighs dreamily.

Verda chuckles, “I think I’ve only had the pleasure of officially meeting two of them.”

“Which ones? Tall, blonde and muscles; short, curly-haired cutie; the one that when she smiles she causes everyone in the vicinity to melt into a pile of goo-”

Verda laughs and shakes his head, “What?”

“I mean come on, she obviously has an aura that radiates her hotness,” she gets a dreamy look on her face, “and her smile melts souls.” She shakes her head out of her daydream, “Anyway, the last one has a bad girl hotness vibe. So which ones have you meet?”

“Um, I guess the blonde one and… the one that melts souls?,” he laughs again, “Really Tina?”

She shrugs kicking the desk lightly, “Come on, let me have a little fun.” She leans closer whispering, “Which one do you think the detective is sweet on?”

“I thought we were assuming they weren’t sweet on one of them yet?” He’s trying hard to hide his laugh.

“Fiiinnnee, which one do you think they’ll start to get sweet on?”

“I’ve only met two of them though,” it’s so hard to keep the smile off his face as he watches the detective quietly walk up behind Tina.

“Uggh you’re no fun,” she sits up straighter only to be bopped lightly on the head with a wad of paper.

“How about we not gossip about my love life?” The detective smiles and Tina winks at them.

“Ahhh, but that takes away all the fun…and bets that I will definitely win.”

The detective laughs in response, “Don’t you have your own paperwork to finish?”

She pouts, “Fine, we will talk later,” she motions her hand between Verda and her before saluting and walking away.


	7. Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo
> 
> The Wayhaven Chronicles fanfic
> 
> Go through me
> 
> pregame N! Detective protecting Verda and Tina (Thank you! :D I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed everything!! Also it’s been a while since I’ve written/read anything wayhaven so I apologize if it’s a little off.)
> 
> Tw: mention of blood, ask to tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: As I haven’t seen Wayhaven come up in the bad things happen bingo, could I ask for ‘Go through me’ with (perhaps pre-game if it makes it easier?) n!Detective protecting Verda and Tina from some threat to the police building (cos they r family and no one hurts their team on their watch), maybe a common crook or something more supernatural that they think is just a crazy crook. Thanks for such great works, I absolutely adore this bingo, it’s such fun and your work is SUPERB!!!

 "Why is it that they always get the troublemakers in when there’s only three of us here?“ You lean back in your chair, squinting your eyes at the back of the tall, imposing man with his hands handcuffed behind him. Everything about him is setting off an unease in you and the fact that you don’t recognize him as a local only makes the feeling worse.

 "Four of us if you count Verda,” Tina’s laugh brings your focus back to her, where she flashes you a smile before nodding her head towards the man, “You think Sir Tattoos is going to be trouble?” She asks twirling her pen haphazardly before trying to aim it at you.

 "Not sure… just a weird feeling,“ you shrug, unsure of how to explain the anxiety that started twisting in your gut as soon as he walked through the precinct door, "and also Don’t You Dare.” You glare at her, pointing your own pen at her as a silent threat that if she throws hers that there will be war.

 "I think I can get a bullseye from here,“ she sticks her tongue out in concentration aim moving up and equal to your forehead.

 A scream pierces the air, drawing both of your attention back to the man. His hands free but blackened, the smell of burning flesh beginning to fill the station. Your eyes follow a trail of smoke from his to the floor in front of him where your fellow officer lies on the ground limp and unmoving. The man turns towards you the look in his eyes far beyond normal and heightened by the tattoos surrounding his eyes, like the scales of a reptile much larger than it should be.

 Everything in you is screaming at you to run, to get as far away as possible before- …before what?

 "Put your hands up!” Tina’s already on her feet, gun held steady on him. He doesn’t move, piercing green eyes staring directly at you until you watch them slowly shift to her, a rancid smile growing on his face that feels like it has too many teeth.

 "Tina run,“ your voice comes out as a whisper, you’re body is frozen screaming at you to do anything but stand there.

 "But-”

 A loud bang followed by a quiet curse… from Verda… shit. You watch as the man turns incomprehensibly fast towards him as he rounds the nearby corner. Your body reacts faster than Tina can know to pull the trigger and you lunge forward tackling the man to the floor before he can move towards Verda.

 It almost burns to touch him, heat radiating from him like a fever gone wrong. You pull back, rolling off and standing quicker than you can think. You grab a surprised Verda by the wrist, pulling him away from the man and towards Tina who grabs quickly helps you move him out of range.

 “What’s going on?” he asks moving behind the both of you as you all watch the man slowly stand back up. The lights in the room flicker and the room seems to grow warmer and warmer.

 “Apparently it’s poltergeist hours,” Tina’s laugh almost coming off a bit hysterical. Neither of you don’t know what’s wrong with this guy and you personally do not want to find out. You need to deal with him fast before he tries to hurt your friends.

 He finishes standing, cracking his neck before he turns slowly back towards you all. The light’s flicker off and you’re all plunged into the darkness of the station. You hear him move but can’t react in time as Tina screams. You try to move towards her, only to be blocked by a wave of heat. A crash of glass seems to echo in the room and it’s followed by an unearthly scream much louder than Tina’s.

 “Tina!” You reach out for her, the heat suddenly gone but no sign of you knowing where she’s at.

 “I’m fine!” she gasps, and you hear the sound of stumbling and someone crashing into desks.

 “I think I hit him!” Verda yells just as the lights come back on, Verda holding a broken coffee pot and Tina rubbing her throat.

 “Where-”

 A growl interrupts you and you all quickly turn to the man who has stumbled only a few steps away. You notice glass, blood, and coffee flowing down his face as he locks eyes with Verda. You let instinct take over, getting into his way, feeling what you think is a knife slicing into your ribs. You gasp in pain but hold strong, forcing him to stop his movement towards your friends.

 “Yeah, I don’t fucking think so asshole,” you grit your teeth, ignoring the pain, ignoring the burning.

 The sound of a gunshot cracks through the air, the man falls and you go down with him into unconsciousness.


End file.
